Tóxico
by Morgaine la Chistera
Summary: Universo Alterno. • En la noche de Navidad, el plan de Naraku es asistir a la fiesta de su empresa y aventajarse en el trabajo. El de Kagura, matar a su marido. Sin embargo, siempre hay lugar para una desviación de planes. • Fic para "Más sidra, por favor", la fiesta es en ¡Siéntate!


Los personajes pertenecen a la gran _Rumiko Takahashi _; yo sólo los tomo prestado un rato para divertirme y escribir estos adefesios.

Naraku/Kagura. Universo Alterno. One!Shot.  
Advertencias: lenguaje vulgar, alusión a temas adultos. Mucha, mucha mierda.

* * *

¡Hola, y Feliz Navidad atrasada!

Este fic participa de la actividad **Más sidra, por favor**, del foro ¡Siéntate! (link en mi perfil). Sí, señores, ¡ustedes saben que **la fiesta es en ¡Siéntate!**! El reto consistía en tomar una de las tantas frases de una larga lista y escribir un fic que la incluyera. (Quésuicidioporfavorgracias.)

Está dedicado con mucho cariño (y sudor(?)) para las chicas del foro que siempre logran hacerme reír, y con las que me divierto a diario. Las adoro, preciosuras de la dueña del burdel. :3

Espero que lo disfruten y no quieran tirarme con algo. :D

Mor.

* * *

**Tóxico**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—No voy a regalarle una tanga con trompa de elefante, Yura.

La mujer hizo una mueca de disgusto, arrugando la nariz un poquito. Estaba pensando en lo mucho que adoraría eso Byakuya. De hecho, hasta le sangraría la nariz si viera al guapote de Naraku con semejante prenda, mas Kagura era lo suficientemente egoísta para no concederle su deseo de Navidad.

—No seas mala, sabes cuánto te amaría Byakuya por eso.

Kagura la miró de mala gana y se incorporó para acercarse a la estufa y aumentar un poco en calor en la pequeña sala. Si bien aún no estaban en invierno, el frío se estaba poniendo caprichoso y asfixiante. O asfixiantes resultaban las bufandas que enroscaban sus cuellos cada vez que tenían que pisar el suelo fuera de la casa.

—No pienso regalarle nada. Además, si Naraku se enterara, terminaría ahorcándome con la _trompa_. Así que no, olvídalo.

Yura hizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia. Kagura pudo notar que sus uñas estaban ese día de color rojo sangre, haciendo juego con algunos detalles de su bello suéter y la cinta que adornaba sus cabellos negros.

—Eres aburrida, Kagura, no te quitas eso de la cabeza —agregó, echándose hacia atrás en la silla con gracilidad, mientras la apuntaba con un dedo acusador. La joven volvió a su posición en la silla con el ceño fruncido, tanto como siempre.

—¿Estás jodiéndome? ¡Lleva meses y meses de arruinarme la vida! —exclamó, dejándose caer en su asiento—. Ya es hora de que se entere de mis planes.

—¿Matarlo?

—O incitarlo al suicidio, a mi me da igual —murmuró, mirándose las uñas cubiertas de una gruesa capa de fortificador transparente. Se perdió un tanto en sus pensamientos, esos que normalmente la acompañaban a la mañana cuando lo encontraba a su lado durmiendo y pensaba en sofocarlo con la almohada—. Tan solo quiero que me dé el divorcio.

Yura se llevó un dedo a la boca mientras pensaba con cuidado. Kagura la observó un rato con sus ojos marrones resplandeciendo de un brillo rojizo; su vecina estaba algo mal de la cabeza, así que de seguro se le ocurría algún disparate y terminarían riéndose de eso un rato.

—Naraku _debe_ tener algún seguro de vida, uno sustancioso —dijo finalmente, pensando en lo narcisista que resultaba su simpático vecino un noventa y nueve por ciento de las veces—. Si vas a matarlo de todos modos, aunque sea que tu calvario se pague con su seguro, ¿no?

Kagura sonrió.

—Creo que lo mejor de vivir en este lugar, es tenerte de vecina.

La mujer asintió repetidas veces con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia. Luego se volvió a incorporar con velocidad, apoyando ambas manos sobre la mesa, en un intento de tomar desprevenida a Kagura, que se sobresaltó con el movimiento. La miró con curiosidad, pero captó de inmediato la mirada pervertida de su amiga.

—¿Pero a que el sexo es bueno?

—No me jodas, Yura.

La mujer soltó una risita divertida. Kagura no pudo evitar sonreír, a pesar suyo. Fuera o no Yura una desubicada (que lo era), también era sumamente divertida y con ideas extravagantes, y tan loca que no sólo estaba casada con un presunto homosexual a sabiendas, sino que incluso podía charlar con ella de cómo deshacerse de su marido. Y amigos como esos no se encontraban todos los días.

—Byakuya juró escuchar tus gritos la otra noche.

—No puede evitar gritar cuando le doy una buena.

Kagura se giró sobre la silla con las mejillas sonrojadas a más no poder, al mismo tiempo que Naraku entraba en la casa con una caja en manos a rebosar de papeles. Usó una de sus piernas para cerrar la puerta, al tiempo que tiraba la caja a un costado. Sacudió la cabeza a un lado, haciendo que sus cabellos negros salieran del frente de su vista rápidamente, sin dejar de sonreír dejando al descubierto sus blancos dientes.

Yura lo observó un momento con la boca entreabierta y los ojos brillando con un toque obsesivo. No sólo su cabello se veía _perfecto_, sino también que todo el puto tipo parecía estar haciendo una publicidad de _Pantene_. Hasta estaba a punto de darse vuelta y fijarse si había alguien grabando aquello. Kagura, con una línea de pensamiento muy parecido, pensó "No jodas…".

—Ya déjate de babosadas —rugió, sin disminuir nada su sonrojo—. Tú eres el que gime cual niñita.

—No seas insolente —masculló, cambiando su sonrisa por una glacial mirada oscura. Yura seguía embobada con su cabello, mirándolo pestañando de cuando en cuando—. ¿Y a ésta qué le pasa?

Kagura se giró a verla con el ceño fruncido y luego se encogió de hombros, entre que Naraku seguía murmurando algo de que sólo traía a la loca de Yura para cagarle la existencia.

Se desató el nudo de la corbata y se la aflojó tironeando para ambos costados, justo después de deshacerse del abrigo, que dejó sin cuidado sobre una silla. Kagura seguía en su plan de ignorarlo completamente, aún con las mejillas coloreadas por la aberración que había soltado el maldito bastardo, le estaba entrando calor y todo. Yura seguía embobada viendo la nada, así que Kagura pensaba que en cualquier momento iba a pedirle un mechón de cabello a su esposo.

—¿No has hecho nada en todo el puto día? —gruñó el hombre, mirando la suciedad del piso. No estaba tan sorprendido de todos modos, Kagura disfrutaba hacerlo rabiar así. De tanto en tanto le daban esos ataques y limpiaba la casa, dejándola reluciente para cuando él llegaba; pero era realmente de _taaaaaaaaaanto_ en _taaaaaaaaaaanto_—. Estuve trabajando todo el día y llego aquí, ¿y ni la comida?

Kagura volvió a encogerse de hombros, enojada y con las mejillas coloradas.

—No me digas que te ofendiste —soltó, al tiempo que embozaba una sonrisa. Miró de reojo a Yura, que seguía con la mirada fija en la puerta cerrada, como si él aún estuviera ahí. La ignoró y volvió a dirigirse a su esposa—. Párate y hazme algo de comer, vamos.

Kagura lo observó un momento con las cejas levantadas.

—Creo que encontrarás algo de comer, muy adecuado para ti, en el inodoro —respondió, ahora juntando las cejas, y con las mejillas de nuevo empezando a encenderse de la vergüenza—, de lo que dejaste esta mañana, ¡maldito puerco!

Naraku la miró seriamente un segundo. No es que él fuera un cerdo, pero Kagura tenía que pagar todas las que le hacía de alguna manera u otra. Se moría por reírse, sobre todo al imaginarse la cara de Kagura al entrar al baño y encontrarse con semejante espectáculo. Ya hasta se la imaginaba con su peor cara de náuseas y le entraba la risa loca. De todos modos se contuvo lo suficiente como para soltar la próxima pregunta.

—¿En serio no tiraste la cadena en todo este tiempo?

Cuando Kagura iba a responder, Yura se incorporó como un resorte, desconcentrándola de su próximo insulto.

—Ya veo porqué me dijiste que no me convenía pasar al baño —sonrió, con diversión. Tomó su paquete de cigarrillos de arriba de la mesa luego de ponerse su abrigo, y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta—. De todos modos, es demasiada información para mí.

—Nos vemos, Yura —la saludó ella sin dirigirle otra mirada. La mujer abrió la puerta y observó a Naraku, a quien le tiró un beso coqueto.

—No vuelvas —sentenció él a continuación, con su mejor cara de peligroso asesino.

Las risas de Yura se escucharon aún cuando la puerta la ocultó. Naraku seguía mirando malhumorado sin comentar nada más.

—Ya te dije que no quiero verla en mi casa.

—No hubieras pensado mejor antes de obligarme a vivir aquí.

—Yo no te obligué a nada. Tú me seguiste como la maldita psicópata que eres —gruñó, desabrochando los botones de su camisa. Adentro estaba lo suficientemente cálido como para estar con el torso desnudo, y si tenía suerte, a Kagura le iban a dar ganas de entrar en calor entre tanto frío que hacía en todos lados.

—Y lo seguiré haciendo hasta que me des el puto divorcio.

El hombre soltó un bufido y tiró la camisa en el suelo, de mala gana. Kagura lo observó un momento y dejó escapar un sonoro suspiro. Mucho se quejaba él del desorden y la suciedad, pero no ayudaba en lo más mínimo en todo eso. Y que agradeciera que no le dejara bien en claro que su casa era una tremenda pocilga antes de que ella llegara allí. El sólo toque femenino mejoraba notablemente el asco de vivienda.

El hombre estiró los brazos detrás de su cabeza, haciendo que los músculos se marcaran aún más y Kagura tuviera que retirarle la mirada de encima con molestia. Lo odiaba con cada átomo de su ser, pero no podía irse de esa casa. Hasta que no muriera o le diera el divorcio (lo que pasara primero), ella no iba a dejarle vivir tranquilo. Se lo había prometido.

Naraku la observó quedamente un segundo, con el torso desnudo. Kagura estaba acurrucada en la silla, cruzada de brazos y con el ceño fruncido. No era una visión muy diferente a la que tenía siempre de ella, sólo cambiaba ligeramente de postura o lugar. Lo único verdaderamente diferente era cuando tenían sexo y ella transformaba esa linda cara de malhumorada a una de placer, que hacía crecer el ego de él hasta más allá del cielo.

Sonrió con autosuficiencia. Se dirigió al baño a tirar la cadena, que, como supuso y Kagura se lo dejó entrever, ella no había tocado. Se imaginó que durante toda la mañana Kagura pidió permiso para ir al baño de los vecinos. No pudo aguantarse la sonrisa al imaginarse la escena.

Cuando terminó sus cositas en el baño, se dirigió a la habitación, mirando a Kagura desde la puerta de la misma. La invitó con una mirada potente, y Kagura le enseñó el dedo del medio con una mueca de molestia. Naraku se encogió de hombros, dándole la espalda.

—Por cierto, cómprate algún vestido lindo para Navidad, _cariño_.

Kagura lo miró con el ceño fruncido, pero antes de que alcanzara a responder, Naraku ya había ingresado a la habitación. Se incorporó de una vez, y caminó a paso rápido hacia donde él estaba, para encontrarlo deshaciéndose de sus pantalones. Observó las piernas trabajadas un momento, el trasero redondeado, pasando por su torso musculoso y finalmente recayendo en su cara. Él la miró con una sonrisa.

—¿Se te ofrece algo?

Kagura una vez más lo observó con molestia y siguió como si nada. No es como si ella no pudiera observarlo; la carne venenosa de Naraku le pertenecía legalmente, de algo servía estar casada a él. En todo caso, el cuerpo del hombre no estaba tan mal, nomás hacía falta deshacerse de su cabeza, cerebro y corazón, si tenía alguno. Ella lo haría con gusto.

—¿_Navidad_? No creí que te gustaran las festividades de este tipo.

Él se encogió de hombros y se tiró sobre la cama sin tender, con sus cabellos negros y largos desparramados alrededor de su rostro. Kagura lo observó con desconfianza. Sabía que algo estaba planeando, y ya desde antes, no le agradaba la idea.

—No me gustan, pero tenemos una fiesta el veinticuatro a la noche.

—¿Cómo?

—Ya escuchaste —sentenció, cerrando los ojos. Kagura puso ambas manos sobre su cadera—. Mi jefe hace una fiesta para celebrar la bendita Navidad con todos los idiotas del trabajo.

¿A qué imbécil se le ocurría hacer algo así?, pensó con molestia. Kagura lo observó un segundo sin creerse palabra.

—¿Quieres ir a una fiesta de Navidad que organiza tu empresa? ¿Es que te volviste loco?

—Es una oportunidad para relacionarme con el imbécil de mi jefe y el resto de los inútiles. ¿Vendrás o qué?

El imbécil del jefe. Por supuesto. Ahí estaba la razón.

—Mira, si quieres lamerle las bolas a tu jefe, bien por ti —gruñó—, pero no me pidas hacer lo mismo. Estaré tranquila en casa, pediré unas pizzas y veré películas toda la noche.

—No te hagas la graciosa —masculló, entrando de a poco en ese sueño que lo invadía luego de una larga mañana de trabajo—. ¿Qué crees que dirán si mi linda esposa no está conmigo nada más y nada menos que en la fiesta de Navidad? Se supone que es un día para las parejas, preciosa.

Kagura eliminó la palabra "preciosa" y siguió.

—¿Y entonces qué pretende el viejo imbécil invitándonos a todos?

Naraku no respondió de inmediato. ¿Y a él qué le interesaba lo que quisiera el idiota de su jefe? Le daba igual si planeaban una jodida orgía. Lo que a Naraku le importaba en realidad era que todos lo vieran felizmente casado junto a la _dulzura_ de mujer que tuvo el infortunio de conocer, y eso lo ayudara a ascender en el trabajo. Aún más, intentaría por todos los medios que lo vieran como un hombre de familia como era actualmente. Ya bastantes beneficios le había traído el sólo hecho de casarse con Kagura algún tiempo atrás, ni siquiera quería imaginarse las oportunidades que le traería presentarla en sociedad.

—No me interesa lo que pretenda —dijo finalmente—. Iremos y eso es todo.

—¿Y yo qué gano con todo eso?

Naraku abrió los ojos, observando el techo un segundo. Aún no se había espabilado del todo, pero Kagura iba a lograrlo si seguía parloteando desde la puerta. No levantó la cabeza, no era necesario verla para saber que seguía allí, con sus fulminantes ojos puestos sobre él.

—Te regalaré algo realmente bonito para Navidad, Kagura —aseguró, con voz cansada—, además de que comprarás todo lo que quieras vestir esa noche con mi dinero. Incluso hasta puedes hacerme un regalo con mi dinero —siguió, volviendo a cerrar los ojos con intenciones de conciliar el sueño—. Sólo tienes que venir conmigo y comportarte por una noche.

Kagura pareció meditárselo un momento.

—Sólo si, de ahora en más, tiras la cadena cada vez que vas al baño.

—Trato.

* * *

—¿En serio no te has pensado mejor lo de la tanga? —preguntó Yura, con un helado en una mano, una cuchara de plástico en la otra, y una bufanda color beige cubriendo su cuello. Kagura la fulminó con la mirada otra vez y apuró el paso.

—No seas necia —siguió, y el aliento se convirtió en una pequeña neblina al contacto con el aire frío. Yura se encogió de hombros y comió otra cucharada de helado—. Si voy a regalarle algo, será cianuro. O una soga. O tal vez una trampa para osos.

Yura la observó de reojo y volvió la concentración a su helado sin dar mayores comentarios.

Pasaban las vidrieras sin prestar demasiada atención a lo que veían. Se dirigían directamente a un local que Yura y Byakuya frecuentaban para comprar sus ropas. Ambos tenían un muy buen gusto para eso, y el local era uno de los más finos de la ciudad,… sin contar que también era el más caro. Kagura tenía como objetivo final dejar a Naraku en bancarrota antes de Navidad, comprándose el vestido, zapatos y joyas a juego que se le antojara y, en lo posible, que fueran los más costosos.

"Y si sobra dinero,", había dicho, "la malgastaré en su regalo".

Por supuesto, el regalo, después de mucho pensarlo, lo consiguieron tiempo después. Se lo daría, lo mataría y luego enterraría el cuerpo en el jardín. ¡Era el plan perfecto!... Bueno, le faltaban unos retoques, pero ya casi lo tenía.

* * *

La gran noche había llegado deprisa, y Kagura se veía despampanante, lo que hizo que Naraku sonriera para sí. Todos los trogloditas del trabajo se morirían de envidia al verla, y si ella desempeñaba un buen papel, a su jefe le iba a gustar todo el asunto del matrimonio un tanto más.

Estaban ya delante del gran edificio en donde se celebraría la fiesta, con el frío calándolos hasta los huesos. Kagura se abrazaba, con los brazos al descubierto por el vestido sin mangas, y Naraku estaba parado a su lado como si nada. Le tomó una de las manos y comenzaron a caminar hacia el interior sin siquiera intercambiar una mirada o un comentario.

El edificio tenía muchos pisos y parecía prácticamente diseñado para ese tipo de acontecimientos, dado que el botones les preguntó a qué fiesta estaban invitados. Naraku rápidamente respondió con el nombre de la empresa y el hombre los acompañó hasta el ascensor, indicándole al tío que lo custodiaba con cara de idiota que tocara el botón correspondiente al piso que les tocaba ir.

Estuvieron escuchando el tarareo del guardián del ascensor lo que duró el viaje, justo segundos antes de que Naraku perdiera la paciencia finalmente y decidiera destrozarle el cráneo contra el espejo que cubría las paredes.

Una vez en el salón indicado, Naraku se permitió respirar con tranquilidad y Kagura acomodarse mejor el vestido. En general, todo era muy vistoso. La gente estaba elegantemente ataviada y la decoración en el salón era francamente maravillosa. Había largas mesas a rebosar de bocadillos fríos y, lo mejor, una mesa enteramente dedicado a dulces. Kagura ya se estaba relamiendo y encarando para allá, pero Naraku decidió que primero debía presentar a su esposa ante varios compañeros de trabajo, no sin antes presentársela ante su mismísimo jefe, que le dirigió una breve mirada lasciva cuando la tuvo enfrente.

Justo cuando el jefe fue llamado por otro compañero de trabajo de Naraku, Kagura tomó a su esposo fuerte del brazo y tiró de él hasta que tuvieron los rostros muy cerca.

—Si no deja de mirarme como si fuera un trozo de carne —soltó de mal humor, mirándolo ceñuda—, me importará poco que sea tu jefe cuando le meta un palo en el culo.

—Compórtate, mujer —gruñó él, y cuando vio a Sesshōmaru, uno de sus rivales, acercándose a ellos, le dejó un rápido beso en los labios—. Recuerda nuestro trato.

Kagura, llegado el caso, consideraba que el trato que habían hecho era una mierda. ¿Por qué había aceptado algo así? Llevaba todas las de perder, ¿quién le aseguraba que Naraku iba a cumplir su parte y tirar la cadena? De acuerdo, había gastado camionada de dinero en su prenda, zapatos de tacón y diversas joyas (que no necesariamente usaba todas esa noche), y hasta le había dejado un pequeño presente a él, y a pesar de que las fiestas le gustaban, no estaba tan segura de haber hecho un buen trato, aún con todo eso. Además de que Naraku le iba a tirar la bronca cuando viera que estaba más en rojo que la nariz del estúpido reno de Santa.

Entre que Kagura cavilaba esas cosas y se preguntaba por qué rayos Naraku la había besado (esos besos tan personales, tan automáticos, tan rutinarios, no formaban parte de su vida), Naraku ya la había girado de cara a los que se acercaban y le había rodeado la cintura con su masculino brazo.

—Sesshōmaru —saludó con un gesto de cabeza. Apretó un poco su agarre en la cintura y Kagura supuso que el tipo alto frente a ellos no le caía nada bien. Tenía cabello negro al igual que Naraku, pero a diferencia, era totalmente lacio; lo llevaba suelto. Y su expresión era totalmente vacía, como si llevara horas y horas de aburrimiento insano. Una jovencita risueña sostenía su mano, parecía unos diez años menos que Sesshōmaru, que aparentaba treinta. Kagura supuso que la diferencia no era tanta en realidad, seguro se debía a que la cara de hombre era tan aburrida que parecía mayor por ese simple hecho.

—Naraku —musitó en respuesta.

—¡Hola! —saludó la joven, con una sonrisa amistosa—. Así que tú eres Naraku, ¿y tú?

—Kagura —respondió la aludida, sin convencerse del todo, y observando las miradas cargadas de furia que se dirigían ambos hombres. De repente la tensión era palpable; entre tanto, la fiesta se encargaba del barullo alrededor.

—¡Un gusto! —saludó la chica, sin dejar la sonrisa. Miró a su pareja, luego a Naraku, y finalmente volvió a posar la mirada en Kagura para volverle a hablar—. ¿Dejamos que se maten entre ellos? Hicieron un ponche delicioso.

Soltó la mano de Sesshōmaru y tomó la de Kagura con confianza, tironeando de ella y arrastrándola a la mesa en el centro de la fiesta. Kagura la siguió medio aturdida. Sesshōmaru y Naraku las observaron alejarse con el ceño fruncido y luego volvieron a mirarse. Alguien de por ahí pensó que salían chispas de sus ojos.

—Sesshōmaru odia a tu esposo desde siempre —le comentó la joven a Kagura sin reserva alguna, mientras miraba sus manos manipular la cuchara. Le sirvió un vaso de ponche, que Kagura tomó con expresión confundida—. En fin, hombres.

La jovencita le sonrió de nuevo, y Kagura se encontró sonriéndole a su vez. Luego miró de lejos a Naraku y Sesshōmaru, que ahora conversaban, aún con el ceño fruncido. Kagura apostaba, conociendo a su _esposo_ como lo hacía, que estaban peleando por quién tenía la mejor novia.

Miró a su compañera, y se encontró feliz de darse cuenta que ella tenía el mejor cuerpo de las dos. Aunque posiblemente la chica tuviera una mejor relación con su pareja que ella. Posiblemente no se querían matar cada vez que se miraban, que se hablaban, que estaban en la misma habitación, o incluso cuando tenían relaciones.

—Me enteré que se casaron no hace mucho —comentó la chica, que para ese entonces la paseaba alrededor de la fiesta mostrándole las cosas más interesantes. Se llamaba Rin, y le había hecho conocer a Inuyasha (el eterno enemigo de su esposo) y su mujer, una atolondrada joven llamada Kagome. A Kagura le cayeron bien, eran extrañamente divertidos. Rin siguió con su parloteo interminable—… y es por eso que Sesshōmaru anda tan serio. Por cierto, ¿cómo se conocieron?

Kagura se giró a verla, sacando la vista del enorme árbol de Navidad que tenían en frente. Las luces le habían dejado el cerebro achicharrado a más de uno, y fue una suerte que Rin llamara la atención de ella así, porque no estaba lejos de pasarle lo mismo. Era inmenso, decorado con espumillones de colores rojos, verdes y dorados (los colores que adornaban todo el salón, y hasta algunos vestidos), bolas de distintas tonalidades, y más luces de las que cualquiera podría contar. Kagura se preguntó vagamente quién carajos se había encargado de desenredarlos, y agradeció que ella no fuera la responsable de guardar todo en su lugar.

—No lo recuerdo —contestó, cuando se acordó de la pregunta. Y era cierto.

Rin seguía sonriendo, pero la observó como diciendo "¿y eso qué significa?". Fue una suerte que Naraku apareciera junto a Sesshōmaru en ese momento, porque estaba pensando en la porquería que sería explicarle toda la historia del casamiento en Las Vegas y el divorcio que nunca se concretaba, lo que además le daría un dolor de cabeza si Naraku se enteraba que contó eso. Ya se lo imaginaba caminando por toda la casa mascullando distintas cosas y prometiéndole, como era usual, que un día de esos la mataría por bocazas.

Sesshōmaru encerró en un abrazo a su mujer, y Naraku hizo lo propio con la suya, sin dejar de mirarse con ojos fríos. Las chicas intercambiaron una mirada, y antes de que Rin preguntara si ya habían terminado de insultarse, Naraku saludó con un movimiento de cabeza y se llevó a su esposa a caminar por ahí.

No habló gran cosa, y Kagura tampoco preguntó mucho. ¿Qué le importaba a ella los problemas de tamaño de penes que tenían los hombres? Porque supuso que por ahí iba la mano, y la verdad ni le interesaba ni nada. Naraku la guió hasta un balcón grande a tomar el aire fresco de la noche, y ella lo aceptó gustosa a pesar de que a los pocos segundos sentía que se le iban a congelar los mocos.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —le preguntó, apoyando los brazos en el borde del balcón, tal como hacía Naraku. Un camarero pasó y les ofreció sendos vasos de algún licor, y ambos lo tomaron. Naraku bebió un poco y Kagura lo sostuvo en su mano, mirándolo distraída.

Ahí estaba. Si le tocaba otra charla "profunda" con Naraku, se suicidaría tirándose de ese mismo balcón. La última vez había terminado bastante mal como para repetirlo.

—No gran cosa —respondió él, mirando las luces de la ciudad. Los edificios eran tan altos como en el que estaban y todos mantenían luces encendidas, al igual que cada casa. Desde allí los autos se veían como hormigas multicolores—. Empiezo a pensar que hay demasiados idiotas como para pasarla bien.

—El objetivo no era pasarla bien —comentó Kagura, bebiendo un poco. Era asqueroso, mucho peor que el ponche, que de por sí resultó ser una mala excusa de Rin para salirse del encuentro de machos—. Era lamerle las bolas a tu jefe, ¿o no?

—Calla —gruñó él, enojado porque era cierto. El tema es que estaba claro que a nadie le importaba un comino que hubiera llevado a su esposa, como se lo había comentado Sesshōmaru muy divertido con todo el asunto. Además de que, por supuesto, después de que bebieran un poco más, nadie recordaría _nada_. Así que todo era en vano, había malgastado una buena noche de sexo por el asco de fiesta en el que estaban—. Olvídalo, dentro de nada estarán todos borrachos tocando traseros ajenos.

Kagura no se sorprendió. En realidad, dado que los tragos eran tan feos, más de uno apuraría la bebida, y eso afectaría con rapidez sus sentidos.

—Tengo una idea para mejorar la noche —le sonrió ella y Naraku la miró con el ceño fruncido, porque ya se imaginaba por donde iba a la idea—. Una apuesta.

Él dejó de juntar las cejas para observarla sorprendido. Luego embozó una pequeña sonrisa, por fin divertido.

—Vale, ¿de qué va?

—Primero, te tiras de cabeza desde este balcón. Si te toca un lugar en el infierno sentado junto a Lucifer, gano y puedo pedirte lo que sea. Si no es así…

—Intenta morderte la lengua, Kagura —la interrumpió él, volviendo a ver al frente—. Si tenemos suerte, te envenenas y me ahorras el gasto.

Kagura sonrió, restándole importancia con una mano, y haciéndose la ofendida.

—Encima que trato de sacarte esa cara de amargado…

Naraku se giró a verla con su mejor expresión de psicópata.

—Podrías sacarla fácilmente si haces cierto —comenzó, y luego disminuyó la potencia en su voz, hasta convertirlo en su susurro, mientras acercaba su rostro al de Kagura— _trabajito con tu boca sobre mí._

—¡Serás guarro! —exclamó, dándose la vuelta y caminando de vuelta a la fiesta. Se preguntó vagamente dónde rayos podrían esconderse, llegado el caso, para hacer tamaño trabajo. Y en todo caso, tampoco tenía ganas de andar pasando calores por ahí.

Naraku la siguió entre risas, alcanzándola al poco rato y rodeando su cintura con un brazo. Ella intentó deshacerse de su abrazo, pero no pudo, así que al final seguía caminando a su lado con cara de pocos amigos. Se cruzaron un momento con el grupo de amigos de Inuyasha, que ya estaban un poco bebidos (sobre todo, Kagome y su amiga, que ya andaban cantando villancicos con otro grupo de personas); pero como Naraku no los soportaba, siguiendo adelante, con la intención de encontrar un lugar tranquilo donde no tuvieran que hablar con nadie (y Kagura no pudo convencer a su esposo de acercarse a la mesa de los dulces, que le hacían ojitos desde lejos).

Las horas comenzaron a pasar con tortuosa lentitud, entre que ellos tomaban apenas un poco de esos tragos asquerosas (casi tan feos como el ponche), aunque Kagura tomó mucho más que Naraku (que con algo tenía que matar sus penas). Para ese momento, faltando minutos para que dieran las doce de la noche, más de la mitad de los presentes estaban pasados de copas, abrazándose entre ellos y cantando distintas canciones (un grupo hizo una particularmente buena versión en _español_ de "Santa Claus llegó a la ciudad", siguiendo el estilo de un tal Luis Miguel). Kagura estaba harta y Naraku no estaba muy lejos de ahogar a alguien (preferentemente a Sesshōmaru) en el enorme bol de ponche.

—¿Nos emborracharemos también? —le preguntó a su esposo, ya bastante aburrida entre que fumaba su cigarrillo con calma—. Se ve que eso es lo máximo a lo que podemos aspirar hoy.

Y dijo eso a pesar del mal resultado de su última borrachera en Las Vegas.

Naraku no llegó a responder porque su preciado jefe había empezado a gritar que ya casi era Navidad, y preguntando dónde estaba Santa, con las mejillas sonrojadas de la cantidad de alcohol que había ingerido. Naraku estuvo a nada de agarrarle de la ridícula corbata con motivo navideño y llevarlo hasta el balcón para que experimente la sensación de volar lo que le quedara de vida.

Entonces entró un gordo vestido de Santa Claus con una enorme bolsa colgada sobre el hombro, y la gente empezó a gritar y cantar más fuerte. También entró un buena cantidad de mujeres vestidas de manera provocativa de rojo y blanco, y hubo un montón de baboseo masculino y un montón de gritos molestos femeninos, pero eso de los que estaban sobrios (incluso algunas mujeres habían ido a encarar a las _duendes_ de Santa).

Naraku escuchó a su esposa murmurar algo como "¿qué mierda es esto?" o "¿qué mierda es _eso_?" y tironeó de él para alejarse de la multitud que empezaba a formarse alrededor de _Santa_. El jefe de Naraku se había adelantado a empujones hasta el gordo, ordenándole que le entregara los regalos que le debía, a lo que el tipo se rió de nuevo de manera graciosa (Jo, jo, jo). Pronto se armó un desastre, porque parecía que el jefe hablaba en serio y le molestó mucho la risa de Santa (Jo, jo, jo).

Entre que comenzaba a armarse un disturbio con la gente de repente enfurecida (al recordar todos los regalos que le habían pedido de niños y que el maldito gordo tacaño nunca había concedido), un montón de mujeres fueron derecho a la mesa de dulces a devorar lo que estaba al alcance (ahora que nadie estaba prestando atención) y una descarada mujer se acercó hasta Naraku y se le tiró a los brazos, entre que Kagura observaba las diferentes escenas con el cigarrillo a medio camino de su boca.

La verdad, la situación se había descontrolado exageradamente rápido. Se había armado una guerra civil en medio del salón (había alguien enroscando espumillones alrededor del falso Santa y otros tantos cantando villancicos modificados. "—En el primer día, Santa me regaló… ¡un pedazo de carbón! —¡Creo que podemos hacerle comer el carbón!"); se estaban dando un atracón de _sus dulces_, y encima una maldita perra en celo se le estaba tirando arriba a _su esposo._ ¡Ah, pero qué bien!

Sin más ni más (y un poco incitada por el licor), entre que Naraku miraba a la mujer que estaba aferrada a él con cara de "¿qué rayos?", Kagura se paró junto a ella y le acercó el cigarrillo a uno de los tantos flecos de su elaborado vestido. No tardó mucho para que el olor a quemado empezara a llegar a las narices de los presentes, y que la mujer notara que tenía gran parte de su vestido en llamas. Y lo peor no era verla correr entre los presentes con su vestido prendido fuego (¡realmente había agarrado el fuego, joder!), sino que pronto se activaron los rociadores anti incendios, y todos los que estaban en el salón al poco rato estaban empapados de pies a cabeza, sin dejar de cantar villancicos y empujar a Santa de un lado a otro.

—¿Qué hiciste? —rugió Naraku, tomando a Kagura del brazo con fuerza. La acercó a él mientras la lluvia de agua del rociador caía con fuerza, haciendo que los cabellos negros se pegaran a su cara.

—¡Fue sin querer!, mi cigarro estaba muy cerca.

Naraku apretó un poco más el agarre, entrecerrando los ojos. De fondo se seguían escuchando los villancicos, y parecía que pocos se habían percatado de que los rociadores los estaban bañando, aunque de a poco la gente empezaba a salir del salón.

—¡De acuerdo! Si esa mujer te estaba coqueteando, ¿qué me miras así? ¿No soy tu esposa acaso?

—Esa mujer es la novia de mi jefe, Kagura.

Kagura miró de nuevo a la mujer en llamas (de cerca la seguía el jefe de Naraku y Santa, por alguna razón, y detrás la turba enfurecida), que seguía corriendo. Por suerte ya gran parte del fuego se había apagado, pero ella seguía gritando como desquiciada, y, por desgracia, pasó muy cerca del árbol de Navidad, que pronto se incendió también, cosa que hizo estallar las múltiples luces que lo adornaban. Encima la mayoría de los que estaban allí pensaron que era cosa de los fuegos artificiales.

La vista era un caos.

—Agradece que tomaron tanto.

—¡No es el caso! —gruñó él, tirando de su mano y comenzando a esconderse entre la gente, buscando el camino para salir de ahí.

Se iría a su puta casa de una vez, antes de que alguien recayera en su presencia o notaran que fue su esposa la que le prendió fuego; a ver si encima de echarlo del trabajo, lo demandaban. Kagura lo seguía, aunque se encontraba sumamente desorientada. Se estaba arrepintiendo mucho de haber decidido acercar el cigarrillo encendido a aquella mujer, no por la mujer, sino porque no contaba con los rociadores y sufría un jodido frío que la tendría temblequeando todo el trayecto.

Bajaron por el ascensor con las ropas pegadas al cuerpo y cara de perro, y gracias a eso el idiota del ascensor no se la pasó tarareando todo el viaje abajo. ¡Menos mal, porque Naraku no dudaría en matarlo aquella vez!

—¿Qué idiota idea se te cruzó por la cabeza cuando decidiste prenderle fuego el jodido vestido? —preguntó cuando al fin puso en marcha al auto, encendiendo rápidamente el aire acondicionado.

Kagura se abrazó un poco más y frunció el ceño, entre que Naraku salía del estacionamiento pitando. Se preguntó si allá arriba en el edificio seguía esa situación de locos, pero no le dio más vueltas a la idea, sobre todo después de buscar el balcón en el que habían estado y ver sorprendida que se veía con claridad el fuego del gran árbol de Navidad.

—¿Y yo qué culpa tengo de que el vestido sea tan inflamable? ¡Debería llevar una etiqueta de advertencia o algo!

Naraku gruñó algo pero no dijo más. ¿Qué le iba a discutir? Nomás tenía ganas de llegar a su casa y acostarse a dormir, olvidar esa maldita noche de una vez. De repente las cosas estaban mal, y esperaba que tanto la novia de su jefe como su jefe mismo estuvieran lo suficientemente borrachos para no recordar ni el rostro de Naraku ni el de Kagura. No tenía ganas de recibir ninguna multa o demanda.

Entre tanto, a Kagura le entró una risita molesta por todo el asunto (había que ver a esa mujer corriendo en llamas perseguida por Santa Claus). Por fin los malos tragos le estaban empezando a hacer efecto.

* * *

—Espero que no se te ocurra prender fuego nada más —rezongó, ya cuando llegaban a su casa. Se había mantenido todo el viaje en silencio, intentando callar las risas cada vez más descontroladas de Kagura. A mitad del trayecto, ya estaba llorando de la risa, haciendo que todo el rímel y delineado se le corriera aún un tanto más de lo que ya estaban.

Llevaban una pinta fatal, y encima iban tiritando de frío. El humor de Naraku estaba lejos de ser el mejor, y Kagura se aguantaba la risa (hipando sin poder evitarlo) por temor a que Naraku decidiera tirarla del coche en movimiento.

Kagura sentía que le estaba por dar una hipotermia o algo, con el vestido y los cabellos pegados a su cuerpo. Incluso con la calefacción del auto encendida, la ropa no se secaba y el frío no se le iba. A ver si se moría de pronto (aunque esperaba que Naraku, que estaba en las mismas, se muriera primero).

—Mientras no quieran hacer la misma fiesta para Año Nuevo —masculló, mirando por la ventana con rabia. ¡Y encima la culpaba a ella, como si tal cosa! La fiesta estaba arruinada desde que llegaron y los planes de Naraku se vieron frustrados por el alcohol. ¡Hasta se alegraba!, sí, de hecho, le estaba entrando la risa de nuevo.

—Nada de eso, Año Nuevo será más tranquilo —aseguró, estacionando el auto justo frente a su casa.

Entre que miraba al frente intentando serenarse, a Kagura le asaltó una duda. ¿Y si tenían que juntarse con la familia de Naraku para festejar el Año Nuevo? Si Naraku era así de insoportable, entonces sus padres… Definitivamente, lo más seguro era que le diera algo y se disparara justo en medio de las cejas a la hora de la cena, desparramando sus sesos por ahí, así su esposo tendría que limpiar. Por suerte, no tuvo que dejar en claro sus miedos en voz alta, ya que Naraku se adelantó para no dejar lugar a dudas.

—Estaremos solos —aseguró—. Nada de gente extraña. Y vete olvidando de invitar a Yura y Byakuya.

Abrió la puerta y se bajó del coche. Kagura se armó de valor e hizo lo mismo. El frío del exterior parecía acuchillarle el cuerpo, más cuando la ropa seguía mojada pegada a ella. Se iba a morir de una puta neumonía, estaba segura ahora. Nomás esperaba que Naraku se muriera también y se reencontraran felizmente en el infierno para patearle los huevos por llevarla a esa condenada fiesta.

Igual se había divertido, la patada no sería tan fuerte.

Alcanzó a Naraku corriendo unos pasos.

—¿Acaso piensas pasarlo solo?

—Si te vas por ahí, pues sí.

¿Totalmente solo?

—Seguro me vaya por ahí entonces —siguió ella, entre que caminaban hasta la entrada de la casa. El frío seguía asesinando sus malditos brazos desnudos. Naraku la observó de reojo sin una pizca de gracia en la cara—. Y escucha, ya que estarás solo, ¿no has pensado en el suicidio? Escuché que aumentan mucho los índices para estas fechas…

Naraku la miró seriamente un segundo y luego le sonrió, así que Kagura adoptó una actitud seria. Que su esposo le sonriera tan libremente debía ser una trampa; seguramente tenía algo preparado para asesinarla en ese momento, sólo por ese comentario.

—Yo que te tenía preparado un regalo de Navidad —comentó, insertando la llave en la puerta y girándola—, y tú que sueltas estas cosas.

Kagura le sonrió también, empujándolo levemente. Las copas de aquel licor horrible mezcladas con el frío le seguían haciendo efecto. ¡Hasta se sentía tierna a su lado!

—Vamos, no me digas que estas fechas te ablandan tu lindo corazón de araña venenosa —comentó, entre que Naraku abría la puerta.

—Entra de una vez —ordenó él, empujándola despacio y sin hacer caso a su comentario. Kagura obedeció y enseguida se encontró de vuelta inundada del calor de su hogar. En ese momento estaba muy agradecida de la pocilga de casa que tenía Naraku (y que era de ella también, joder); al ser medianamente chica, el calor se mantenía, o, en todo caso, era fácil y rápido volver a calentarla.

Se intentó dar un poco más de calor a los brazos helados frotando sus manos encima, y estaba en eso cuando de repente se paralizó. Naraku llegó pronto a su lado, tirando las llaves sobre la mesa con gesto cansado y sacándose la corbata tal como había hecho días atrás. Cuando recayó en la cara de Kagura, frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué?

—_Shhhhhh_, guarda silencio —pidió, apuntando con un dedo al pasillo levemente iluminado por la luz artificial de la sala en donde se encontraban.

Naraku dirigió la vista allí y soltó un respingo al encontrarse con un rastro rojo que llevaba directo a su habitación.

—¿Es sangre?

Kagura asintió con el rostro lívido, acercándose más a él. Por supuesto, si había un asesino en la casa, mejor que Naraku la defendiera o se las vería con su fantasma. Por otro lado, él volvió la vista a la sangre con molestia. ¡Estupendo! Lo único que le faltaba era que mataran a un hombre en su casa. Tendría que manejar todo el asunto de la policía y todo el papeleo que eso significaba, más allá de que alguien tendría que fregar el jodido suelo.

Se acercó un poco más al pasillo, sin dejar su cara de fastidio, con Kagura siguiéndole los pasos detrás. Cuando estuvieron en el lugar justo donde comenzaba el pasillo notaron que no era sangre lo que tenía el suelo, sino todo un camino de pétalos de rosas que llegaba hasta la puerta entreabierta de su habitación.

Intercambiaron una mirada sorprendida.

—¿Tú hiciste esto? —le preguntó Kagura sin poder creérselo. Ya se imaginaba que así la quería conquistar, embriagándola en una mala fiesta y llevarla por todo el camino de rosas para tener sexo desenfrenado toda la noche.

Naraku soltó un bufido.

—¿Me crees tan imbécil?

Kagura se lo pensó mejor. Verdad, Naraku prefería tener esas sesiones de sexo duro contra el muro; los pétalos de rosas y las cosas de príncipes de Disney no le iban mucho.

—¿Y entonces qué?

Naraku se encogió de hombros y volvió la vista a la puerta de su habitación, intentando aguzar el oído. La habitación estaba iluminada, o aunque sea se veía luz y sombras de la pequeña rendija que hacía la puerta. Kagura, aún congelada, tomó un abrigo que colgaba del perchero junto a ellos y se tapó con él. Sea lo que sea lo que se iban a enfrentar, prefería hacerlo emponchada y no congelarse en el proceso. Además, si tenía que salir corriendo, prefería estar abrigada. Naraku observó sus movimientos con una ceja en alto y luego rodó los ojos. Mira la preocupación de una mujer en casos como ese.

Comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación con Kagura justo detrás de él. El corazón le golpeaba rápido contra el pecho a medida que avanzaba, y una música sensual de elevador le llegaba a sus oídos cada vez con mayor claridad.

Se encontraban justo frente a la puerta. Miró a un costado a Kagura, que estaba aferrada a su brazo con fuerza, y ella le asintió, dándole ánimos para seguir adelante con la labor. Se moría de curiosidad por saber qué rayos se encontrarían ahí dentro, y también se moría de miedo de que fuera un asesino serial. Si ese era el caso, le patearía las pelotas a Naraku y saldría corriendo; si tenía suerte, el asesino lo elegiría a él, dándole el tiempo justo para escapar.

Una vez recibida la señal, Naraku actuó. Apoyó la mano contra la puerta de madera, contó hasta tres y empujó hacia adelante.

La puerta se abrió a buena velocidad. Naraku mantuvo el semblante serio, Kagura contuvo la respiración, se escuchaba sólo el chirrido de la puerta al abrirse, y sus ojos se desorbitaron al encontrarse con la escena finalmente. La visión los golpeó con fuerza, haciéndolos frenarse en seco y tener ganas de arrancarse los ojos con una cuchara.

Kagura pensó que prefería al asesino.

Arriba de su cama estaban Yura y Byakuya, semi desnudos, entre otro montón de pétalos de rosas que se les pegaba en la piel. Alrededor de la cama había múltiples velas aromáticas, que iluminaban la habitación de manera tenue y la llenaban de diversos aromas que inundaban sus fosas. Sonaba música baja y sensual.

Kagura enfocó un poco más la vista en la piel reluciente de ambos y entendió que Yura estaba esparciendo manteca en todo el pecho desnudo de Byakuya. Era todo piel, piernas, manos, aceites, manteca,…

Byakuya y Yura los observaban fijamente, guardando silencio. La mujer tenía las piernas alrededor del hombre, las manos sobre el torso desnudo y expresión divertida. Por otro lado, su pareja llevaba una cara de espanto de fotografía.

Naraku tuvo ganas de soltarles algo parecido a : "pero… ¿acaso él no es gay?", y Kagura se guardó las ganas de gritar porque ya era demasiado para esa noche.

—Podemos explicar esto —dijo Byakuya finalmente, luego de densos segundos de silencio que Yura aprovechó para pensarse seriamente en invitarlos a participar del juego.

—Seguro que pueden —comentó Naraku, intentando no mirarlo a él (Yura ofrecía mucha mejor imagen, a pesar de estar llena de mantequilla)—. Pero no me interesa tanto oírlo.

—Creo que nos iremos —aseguró Kagura, tirando del brazo de su esposo, mientras daba pasos hacia atrás—. Y olvidaremos que todo esto pasó.

Yura asintió, un tanto desanimada.

—No nos molestan los espectadores —les aseguró Byakuya, haciendo que Naraku apretara los dientes y tuviera ganas de echarlos a patadas, aunque estuvieran en pelotas. ¡Para eso se alquilaba una porno! No le interesaba tener esa visión por siempre en su cabeza.

—Vámonos, Naraku —urgió Kagura, tirando más fuerte de su brazo.

Naraku al final hizo caso nomás porque sentía que iba a vomitar si seguía presente.

—No quiero ni siquiera saber qué hacían acá —rugió él, cuando estaban fuera de la casa. Tuvieron que salir porque no podían permanecer en la misma casa en donde sus vecinos estaban intentando tener sexo—. ¡Puedo demandarlos por esto!

Luego se enteraron que Yura y Byakuya estaban en un experimento muy serio: ver si Byakuya era enteramente homosexual o también podía sentirse atraído por las mujeres. Por eso estaban intentando calentarse con toda la manteca, las rosas, las velas, la música… En todo caso, nomás se le había parado el _sujeto_ cuando Naraku abrió la puerta y los encontró _in fraganti_, así que las esperanzas de Yura al respecto se vieron disminuidas considerablemente.

—¡Olvídate de eso! —soltó Kagura, abrazándose un poco más y alegrándose de llevar el abrigo—. ¿Cómo mierda vamos a poder dormir en esa habitación de ahora en más?

Cierto. Ese era un buen punto. Ahora tendrían pesadillas durante todo el año.

Kagura comenzó a caminar hasta el borde de la acera, para sentarse allí mientras se abrazaba. Gracias a Kami que había tomado el abrigo, parecía que la temperatura disminuía a cada segundo que pasaba. Naraku la alcanzó al rato, siempre con rostro serio. ¿La noche podría empeorar? Seguramente, sólo faltaba que Byakuya o la estúpida de Yura se cayera sobre las velas. Prendían fuego toda la casa, morían calcinados y él otra vez se veía en la situación de tratar con todo el papeleo. Y ya vería cómo conseguía un lugar para vivir luego de eso.

Suspiró desanimado. Pero qué mal había salido todo.

Ahí estaban. Sentados en el borde de la acera fuera de su casa, en donde sus vecinos intentaban tener sexo por primera vez, con vaya uno a saber cuántos grados bajo cero, todavía mojados luego del incendio en la fiesta que organizaba su empresa. Esas cosas no sucedían todos los días.

Si grabara su vida y la vendiera, conseguiría muchísimo dinero.

Se metió las manos en el bolsillo mirando adelante, mientras Kagura encendía un cigarrillo sacado de su cartera de mano. Ambos se encontraban pensando que esa noche era para las parejas, así que todos en la cuadra debían de estar teniendo sexo mientras ellos estaban allí sentados. No encontraron nada para decir que pudiera sacarlos de esa depresión.

Naraku sacó el paquete del bolsillo de su abrigo, lo observó con curiosidad y sonrió. Claro, lo había olvidado, el regalo para su esposa. La miró. Kagura tenía el peinado hecho un desastre, los cabellos con friz, el maquillaje corrido, cara de agobiada y un cigarrillo mal puesto en la boca, mientras guardaba sus manos congeladas en los bolsillos.

Se giró para verlo a su vez, sonriéndole apenas.

—¿Qué ves, eh?

—Toma —murmuró él, estirando apenas la mano para darle el paquete.

Kagura lo tomó vacilante, mirándolo con sorpresa. Tuvo que sacarse el cigarro de la boca y apagarlo pisoteándolo con el taco de su zapato para poder inspeccionar el regalo con libertad. Sin embargo, antes de pensar en abrirlo, volvió a enfocar su mirada en su esposo.

—¿Un regalo? ¿En serio?

—Te dije que te había comprado algo, ¿no? Ya ábrelo y deja de joderme.

Kagura sonrió y metió una mano en su bolsillo, sacando también un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel de regalo. Al final, sus planes de matarlo y enterrarlo en el patio se vieron frustrados, pero siempre podría llevarlo a cabo en Año Nuevo, con leves modificaciones sobre la marcha. Además, no podía perderse la cara de Naraku al ver de qué trataba el regalo, por supuesto. Se lo alcanzó a su esposo, que también la miró sorprendido y le sonrió.

—Vaya —soltó él, y no dijo más porque no se le ocurrió nada para decir. La mujer se preocupaba en regalarle algo y todo, así que seguro intentaría acuchillarlo cuando viera lo que él le regaló. Y esa noche terminaría con ellos dos en la cárcel, que posiblemente era lo único que les faltaba para coronar una estupenda noche de Navidad.

Se entretuvieron unos minutos intentando abrir los regalos con los dedos entumecidos del frío. Cuando por fin lo lograron, lo examinaron asombrados. Mientras Kagura fruncía el ceño y pensaba en reprochar, Naraku no pudo evitar embozar una sonrisa.

—¿Veneno para ratas? —preguntó ella al final con una ceja en alto, leyendo la etiqueta del frasco que estaba en sus manos. El envoltorio de su regalo de Navidad estaba tirado en el piso sin cuidado. Miró a su esposo un momento—. ¿Qué significa? ¿Qué tengo que suicidarme, o que tengo matarte con esto?

—Podría preguntarte lo mismo de tu regalo, querida —le sonrió él, mirando a Kagura con sus ojos oscuros, mostrándole con gracia lo que tenía en sus manos—. ¿Tres frascos de tranquilizante para caballo? Ni siquiera sé qué estabas pensando cuando lo compraste.

Kagura lo miró un rato con el cejo fruncido, pero al final soltó una carcajada, cerrando los ojos. Él la acompañó, divertido.

Al final, la noche no estaba resultando tan mala. Pasaron un buen rato riendo, mirando los regalos, intercambiando miradas y volviendo a reír. Kagura se encogió de hombros al final, volviendo la vista al frasco de veneno para ratas. Ya le encontraría utilidad, supuso. Hasta incluso consideraría usarlo con Naraku en algún momento, seguro sería un honor para él. De hecho, podría usarlo en Año Nuevo cuando intentara matarlo de nuevo.

—Gracias por tu regalo, en todo caso —soltó al final, todavía con una sonrisa, mirando de nuevo hacia delante. Las calles seguían desiertas, sólo había luces en algunas casas, pero tenues, tan tenues como las luces de las velas que estaban en su habitación.

—Gracias por el tuyo.

Naraku la observó de nuevo. Si Kagura no era su mujer ideal, vaya a saber uno quién lo sería. Vaciló un momento, mientras sentía las miradas de Yura y Byakuya a sus espaldas, mirándolos por la ventana embadurnados de manteca. (Porque estaba seguro de que no habían conseguido gran cosa.)

Kagura se encontró pensando que esa relación ponzoñosa que llevaban les iba bien después de todo. Es decir, no le molestaba tanto soportar a Naraku todo el tiempo, y mucho menos sentir ese sabor venenoso de él si la llevaba al paraíso de todas formas. Y a Naraku tampoco le molestaba intoxicarse de ella durante toda la noche. Así que…

—¿Vamos a la habitación de Yura y Byakuya?

—De acuerdo.

Tendrían sexo no sólo en la habitación de ellos, sino también en la cocina. Y en el comedor… Y en toda la puta casa. ¡Y hasta se encargaría de dejarle los condones tirados por doquier!

—¿Crees que les quedará manteca en la heladera?

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Nota de la autora**

Por una mierda, cómo sufrí con este puto fic. Que no me salía una jodida palabra en paz. ¡Ni sentido tiene!

(¿Qué me gusta putear? ¿Y es que no se habían dado cuenta?)

Ya, ya. Les cuento que el fic está basado no sólo en la frase

_¿Veneno para ratas? ¿Qué significa? ¿Qué tengo que suicidarme, o que tengo que matarte con esto?_

, una de las tantas frases de la actividad; sino también en la canción _Toxic_, de _Britney Spears_. Je. Pero qué original para los títulos, ¿ven? ¿Toxic, veneno? ¿Ah, ah? ¿A que es bueno? En fin, por ahí pueden encontrar frases alusivas a la letra de la canción.

Como siempre, el foro endeudándonos y haciéndonos sudar como puercos al escribir estas desgracias(?); y aún así, nosotros disfrutando de nuestros malditos críos nacidos de las actividades. ¡Oh, pero qué _hermosidad_ de foro! ¡Pasen, pasen, diviértanse!

Aprovecho para agradecer a Agatha por animarme todo el tiempo(L).

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. ¡Recuerden dejar su review! Que si no, estoy segura de que Naraku se va a pasar a su casa a hacer la opción 2 y no va a tirar la cadena. ¡Que les cuente Kagura la experiencia!

¡Un beso enorme, y feliz año! Que sus deseos se hagan realidad y que tengan la fuerza y la oportunidad para hacer todo lo que quieren. Los adoro, muchas gracias por estar del otro lado de la pantalla.

**Mor.**


End file.
